PAW Patrol: Pups Save Mario Kart
by Hammerbro19
Summary: The PAW Patrol developed a kart that is based off a Mario video game. When completed, someone stolen it. The pups are going to need more than just them to save the day. The Special Forces run by Sgt. Cross will assist. How will this turn out?
1. Chapter 1: Pups and Special Forces intro

Pups Save Mario Kart!

 **Hello reader! This is my second upload to the fanfiction site. This time, I am doing a cross over between PAW Patrol and Mario Kart with myself, Sgt. Cross. However I am also using phoenix wright's character Trucy and Warioware's Penny into my story, so please bear that in mind. It is Fanfiction after all. These two had traumatic pasts that will be explained in a later time.**

 **You have read my description so lets get to the story!**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own any cartoon and game characters and they belong to respective owners, Nintendo, Spin Masters Entertainment and Capcom except for my OC Character, Sgt. Cross, my mii.**

—

12:00 pm

Adventure Bay, Lookout

It is a hot summer day, with Adventure Bay residents doing their business as usual. In the lookout, Rocky is developing a race kart that could be useful in a game called Mario Kart.

He is under the kart's exhaust port adjusting the parts needed for the kart to work. "Hey Rocky, Ryder what are you making?" the fire pup, Marshall asked.

"I got an idea from a game on Wii U called Mario Kart! It's really exciting so I try develop the kart with Ryder. We are almost finished with the making!" Rocky explain with enthusiasm.

"Wow! I can't wait! Can I tell everyone about it?"

"No, No. It must stay secret between the seven of us, otherwise it wouldn't be if we shown it to everyone now." Ryder said.

"Oh, OK." Marshall walked out but falls over by hitting the toolbox, flipping him over on the ground until he stopped. "I'm ok."

However, they weren't alone. The man in the purple suit, along with six other tiny kitties were watching the whole thing about the kart. It was none other than the well known as Infamous Mayor Humdinger.

"This is perfect, it is better to drive with what they are making rather than riding on that stupid cat cage all the time! I will be able to go fast and escape Ryder and his stupid pups if I steal it! But it is still not the time to put my plan into action. Maybe if..." Humdinger thought.

As Humdinger was about to abort, Rocky stated, "There! All finished! We can show it to everyone, possibly the Mario Brothers if we are lucky!"

"Right as you are Rocky, we will show it to the people tomorrow! Lets go back and tell the other pups." Ryder responded. Rocky used his rig's forklift to lift the kart up and carried the kart up the hill.

"Kitties, we will wait at a safe place until night time, then, once they are asleep, we will snoop into their area and steal the kart! I want you kitties to steal the key from Rocky, then meet me at the Kart. Once the time comes, you know what to do Catastrophe Crew!" Humdinger said.

—

12:00am

Adventure Bay Streets

Special Forces team on Patrol

Whenever it is night time, problems still seem to spring up in the dark night of the bay. The special forces consisted of members who collaborate with the PAW Patrol when needed. Cross briefed Newbie, Penny and Trucy about the routine patrol routes in their undisclosed location about 40 minutes earlier. The four split off to their designated patrol areas, keeping radio contact checks within around 20 minutes in case if anyone dozes off. When there is something suspicious, they check out areas at first, then if anything happens that require the pups, they would've reported to Ryder.

Penny wondered how life is different than the one in Diamond City. It felt like it is just silent except for the noise in her car. She takes a stroll around Jake's Mountain, lights on.

"Penny here, nothing to report. Gosh, our city never had snow. I wished that the events back home never happened..."

"Hehe, roger that. Nothing here either. I am going to contact the others to check. And hey, it's not your fault. Just focus on what is needed." Cross responded.

"Okay, Penny out."

She yawned.

—

The Newbie is a new recruit who just joined the Force four days ago. his name was never mentioned, but according to his report, he did the police academy way over the expectations. He handled armed weapons very well. His route is near Farmer's Yumi. Nothing over there that is wrong. Just Yumi and Al's animals sleeping soundly.

—

Trucy used to work with her father's Wright Anything Agency, but something happened to the three attorneys about a year ago. It clouded her mind for a bit but still intended to keep focused on her duty as the Special Forces member. She knew it would be a hard work, especially with PAW Patrol teams in touch. The Magician skills made Cross believed she is suitable. She patrolled around the town when suddenly, a vehicle passed her at a high rate of speed.

"What is he doing? I have to pull him over." Trucy said to herself.

Putting her lights and sirens on, she turned around and speeds up to follow that vehicle. The car followed pull over to the side, but not turned off it's engine.

She got out of her car and walked slowly towards the driver.

"Hello Sir, do you know why i pulled you over?" Trucy asked.

The man with the purple hat spoke "No, why is that?"

"The reason why I pulled you over is that you are driving over the limits at night. Got your licence and registration on this kart?" Trucy explained while taking out her notepad.

"Sorry, I gotta go." The driver sped off!

"Hey! Come back here!"

Trucy ran back to her car, got in and had one hand on her radio and the other on the wheel. She is reporting about the driver resisting arrest to the others.

"Trucy here! I got a driver that is refusing to comply with my instructions! Cross, can you and the others provide backup?"

"This is Cross, where are you?"

"I am at highway 96 right now! Better get here on the double, he is driving recklessly!"

"Negative. I cannot provide assistance, I am relaying Penny about this situation as I know the highway is connected to Jake mountain exit. I am also calling local police, they'll be there soon."

"Ok, shouldn't we call the PAW Patrol about this?"

"They are sleeping right now and they are too far away. We will report this to them tomorrow."

"Alright, out."

The pursuit kept going for almost half an hour until the driver drove into the borders of Adventure Bay leading to Foggy Bottoms. Trucy was forced to stop the pursuit as she cannot pursue beyond the boundaries unless authorised by the PAW Patrol.

"Dang! Cross is not going to like this." Trucy said to herself.

Mayor Humdinger made it through the border with the one thing he wanted yesterday. He now sees a green pipe tunnel that leads to an unknown location straight ahead. Humdinger went through it.

Trucy on the other hand, witnessed the whole scene as well.

"Wow, a green pipe? Where does it lead to? Ah well, our shift still stands."

Just as she said that, Penny arrived.

"Whoa Trucy, what happened? Where's the driver?"

"Just a few minutes ago, he made it through the border. You were too late." Trucy answered.

"Well, in jobs, sometimes we just don't catch everyone at all. Lets just hope he gets caught in Foggy Bottoms." Penny said.

"Yeah."

They both turned around to go back to their patrol routes until the sun has risen.

The news wasn't good on the pups side.

 **To be Continued...**

 **Reviews or complaints are welcomed! Just don't offend other people and me.**


	2. Chapter 2: PAW Patrol Rolling Out

9:00 am

Adventure Bay Lookout

The sunshine rises in Adventure Bay as Ryder wake up to find out their precious vehicle, vanished. He could not believe that had happened and knew somebody is responsible for the theft. As he tried to call the pups on his pup pad, a Special Forces tag appears. He answered the call.

"Ryder Here."

All four members on the other side in the briefing room appears with Cross making the statement.

"Hi Ryder. Let me just get straight to the point. During our patrol last night, one of our team spotted a vehicle passing by at high speeds. Trucy pulled over the vehicle, but then he drove away as soon as she asked for licence and registration. Unfortunately, he escaped into a green pipe in Foggy Bottoms."

Ryder became skeptical as his doubts on the theft of the kart cannot be related but he had to ask.

"Ok, can you describe the driver?" Ryder asked.

Trucy stepped up. "Well, I believe he is 6 feet tall, has a yellow hair, moustache. Appears to wear some kind of purple top hat, and a purple suit. It seems he has six kittens in the vehicle."

"Hmm, sounds strange." Ryder said in a suspicious tone. He knew who it was. "But can you describe the vehicle?"

"Trucy said to me few hours ago that it was a green go kart, appearing to have the recycling symbol on it. Hey, it wouldn't happen to be one of the new vehicles you were going to show tomorrow?" Cross said.

"I am afraid so. I am going to call the pups to the lookout, can you guys get here?"

"Yes sir Ryder."

"No Job is too Big, No pup is too small!"

Ryder ended the call and pulled the right side of his pup pad to reveal a circle that calls all pups instantly. He pushed it and yelled, "PAW Patrol, to the PAW Patroller!"

All pups in unison in response said, "Ryder Needs Us!"

They raced to the Bus, as usual. Rocky finds out that his kart is missing. "Hey, the kart is gone!" Rocky reacts.

Everyone got to the Patroller, with Marshall crashing into it last.

All pups laughed as they run to the uniform room, suiting up then heading to the front floor where Ryder will brief the pups about what happen and how to resolve it.

The pups lined up in order. "PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase yelled loudly.

"Thanks for coming quickly pups, the Special Forces team just called." Ryder said as he pressed a button that brings the TV down. As that is happening, the Special forces arrives the same way the pups did.

"Hit it robodog!"

"Wait!" Cross yelled.

"Sorry, we were rushing to get here." Penny said while puffing.

"That's alright. We found out that the kart was missing while we were asleep.

Somebody took the keys and the kart and pulled it away from the lookout area." Ryder explained.

As Ryder starts the briefing, Robodog starts to drive the bus to the destination.

"That would explain why you guys didn't wake up, because if the engine had started during the night, all of you would respond to the sound." Cross said.

"My poor kart!" Rocky whimpered.

"Just about an hour later, Trucy pulled over our kart, then tried to resist her and drove away. The driver, I'm afraid is…" Ryder stopped at this word as all waited for a reveal.

"Is what Ryder?" Penny asked.

"Mayor Humdinger."

All the special forces team in unison shouted "Mayor Humdinger!?" The pups widened their eyes in horror, mouth open.

"Who is he Ryder? Has he been in trouble with you lately?" Cross asked in a fast pace.

"The Mayor of Foggy Bottoms. Yes, we faced him many times but we let him slide every time."

"That's why he drove into Foggy Bottoms, so he can escape from me! That mean Mayor! Just to add to this, he drove into some kind of green pipe. Not sure where it leads to." Trucy said.

"This means we all are going to investigate inside that pup and find our kart! And of course, Mayor Humdinger too." Ryder speaking.

"This is too far, we have to arrest him because of Grand Theft Auto. But, since we are only assisting, it's up to you to decide." Cross stated.

"Right you are Cross." Ryder decided to swipe his pup pad to the pups tags first, starting with Skye.

"Skye, we will need you to use you helicopter and goggles to get the surroundings and possibly find Humdinger after we go through the tunnel."

"This pup's gotta Fly!" Sky exclaimed while doing a backflip.

Next is Rocky.

"Rocky, I remembered something from the Special forces team lately. Do you have anything sharp that can be used on roads as a spike strip?"

"I got some nails, why?" Rocky questioned.

"I heard that sharp objects can blow some tires. If we get into the pursuit, we may need it. You remember the time when Chase's truck tires got blown by nails while delivering the cake during Friendship Day?" Ryder displayed on the screen the spike strips.

"Oh Yeah! Don't Lose it, reuse it!"

After that, Zuma is up.

"Zuma, if Humdinger gets into the water, it's up to you to pursue and save him."

"Let's dive in!"

Marshall is called up.

"Marshall. I learn that blooper ink can cause someone to stop to clean themselves off because they cannot see. I need your cannons in case. Penny will help you adjust it."

"I am fired up!" Marshall exclaimed.

Rubble is the second to last pup to be called.

"Rubble, some large rocks and obstacles can be used to block roads. You can use your rig to move them."

"Rubble on the Double!"

"What do I get to do Ryder?" Chase queried.

"Chase, you can act as a road block, once we are in the pursuit, if you are ahead of Humdinger, you can use your vehicle and cones to stop him."

"Yes! Chase is on the case!"

Special forces could not believe how organised they are, even for a pup but they didn't know they would get called up for this.

"Special Forces, you guys can patrol around the area with Chase and Skye, if you see Humdinger, contact me and the others."

"Ok! Well, we didn't come up with a catchphrase but if anyone crosses the line, they are in a bind!"

"If your tactics fail pups, you can join the pursuit with me and the others. PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

A howl cry is heard from the pups. They are now entering a green pipe, heading into an unknown world.


	3. Chapter 3: PAW and Special on a Roll

**You all know what to do after reading this chapter! Onwards to the story!**

* * *

 **"Friends are nothing but a fleeting Illusion. You can count on nobody but yourself." — Infinite (Sonic Forces)**

* * *

 **40 minutes Earlier...**

 **Time: ?**

 **Location:?**

On the other side of the world is a bustling city at the afternoon, where there are many mushrooms roaming around in their cars. But there is a race happening there, with 11 racers prepping for the start. The flying cloud carrying the creature with his goggles, watches and relays with his camera on the scene. He sees another kart that Humdinger is driving and goes to him.

"Hello, and who are you humble sir?"

"Mayor Humdinger of Foggy Bottoms."

"Oh, your name is not on the roster, you new?"

Humdinger had to think of an answer but said so immediately with some stumbles.

"Umm, yeah, I am a new racer here. Can you get me into the race?"

"Well, alright. One of the racers is injured in the last race so you can take his spot."

"Excellent! Get on the grid, it's about to start!"

Humdinger goes to the grid to prepare to race.

"What did we get ourselves into?"

"We come to you live a footage showing 12 racers setting up for a start in the Toad Harbour district. It is a clear, sunny day, busting with heat, meaning that this race will go smoothly, along with many items, waiting to be picked up. Let us not forget to keep an eye on Mario and Luigi, the brothers who have a friendly rivalry between each other. Sadly, Toad was injured in the race, so it is my pleasure to introduce the rookie racer, Mayor Humdinger!" said the Lakitu.

The red and green overall plumbers looked in each other's eyes, signifying that they are ready to beat each other.  
"You ready for this bro?" said Mario.  
"You bet! I am going to be number one!" Luigi responded.  
The countdown started, 3, 2, 1 and Go! All the racers took off!

They all pass floating boxes and banana peels appeared in their hands, except Humdinger. They dropped them.  
"What is this place anyways? And why are there bananas on the road?" Humdinger questioned.  
The mayor's "kart" slips onto the peel, causing him to spin out and slam into a wall.  
"Ouch! Are you kittens ok?"  
The crew is unharmed but Lakitu picked his Kart up and pulled him back onto the track.  
"Thanks I guess."  
"Don't thank me yet, you got a race to deal with. Go!" Lakitu shouted.  
Humdinger followed Lakitu's instructions and drove away.

He goes through a box and something in front spins like a wheel. An Item is being selected. A Green shell.  
"A green shell? What does this do?" Humdinger queried.  
"I wonder what I can use that to."

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi are in the top 2, in the first lap, confronting each other again.  
"Young bro, I got a red shell!" Mario exclaimed.  
"And I got a coin! Wait what?" Luigi said.  
"Ha! Your coin is useless!"

Just as Mario said that, a mysterious figure comes at them.  
"Uh, Luigi. Is that Waluigi?" Mario asked.  
"I never seen a top hat. Why?"  
"You know what to do, Catastrophe Crew!"  
The Kitten crew throws the shell at Luigi and hits him.  
"Hey! No fair!" Luigi yelled.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This new thing works, how do we do this again, get more of these boxes?"

Mario became confused. "Who are you?"  
"I am Mayor Humdinger, the Mayor of Foggy Bottoms."  
"Foggy Bottoms, what is that place?"

"Didn't you come there once?"  
"Nope, but take this!"  
Mario used his red shell he had and fired on Humdinger. It worked. The purple man flipped and stopped on the spot.  
"Stupid big nosed red man, why is everyone against me lately? I only wanted a kart, thats all."  
He took a moment to think, he thought, "If this is racing, then this will be fun! If only the PAW Patrol arrives, I can deal with these dogs!"  
Humdinger drives again, only to place last in the halfway laps left of the race.  
"Oh No! This is crazy!"  
"As usual, Mario placed first in the race, however, Luigi placed third due to being hit by his bigger brother! His death stare is getting serious. And, Humdinger appears to have a confrontation with Mario!" Lakitu announced  
"I will get you, red man." Humdinger said.

* * *

 **Present Moment**

The PAW Patrol and Special Forces themselves couldn't believe the new sight of this strange world. They are currently near the tram station. The Patroller stops in front of the entrance, just besides the starting line barrier The mushroom guard steps in and ask.  
"Are you here for the race? I am not."  
"If you put it that way, mushroom guy." Ryder said in confusion, considering the size that the mushroom is.  
"Call me Toad, I am the servant of Princess Peach."  
"Ok, Toad, but no, we were looking for our lost kart. We have reasons to believe the culprit is hiding in your world."  
"Hmm, a kart you say? Why I did see one come up to Lakitu, it appears to be the color of Waluigi, is that correct? Oh and he is driving a green kart too, quite the beauty. Has lots of cool features."

"Thats what we were looking for. Do you know where he is now?"  
"There is a race in progress in Toad Harbour, however some of the corrupt police force thought it was an illegal race, which is REALLY official. I believe he is there now, racing against Mario and Luigi and so on. Hope they don't get busted."  
"Ok, thanks Toad, thats enough information we need. How far?"  
"Not far from here, Just about a few minutes, wait! There he is now!"  
All the racers whizzed by, but Humdinger is there!

"Theres that rotten Mayor, having a time with MY kart!" Rocky growled.  
"Whoa! Calm down Rocky. Our Kart that is. All Pups on Deck, we are going to stop Humdinger!"  
All the pups got into their vehicles, with Robodog standing by in the Patroller.  
"Wait! You can't go into the track! Oh great…" Toad said.

* * *

 **On the track**

The Paw Patrol and Special Forces broke through the barriers and got onto the track, Ryder leading with his own ATV. The pups all followed in a formation, same for Cross's team.  
"Ryder, wouldn't be better for all of us to split up and trap Humdinger and the other racers? We need the officials to stop the race." Cross asked.  
"I think we should split, the higher ups won't stop the race for a reason." Ryder responded.  
"We can keep contact with our tags!" Chase stated.  
Penny objected to that idea. "Umm Chase, we don't have tags. We have walkie talkies.  
"Thats going to be a bit of a problem." Rocky said.  
"Wait, we can use frequency channels on our transceivers to help us contact you guys from afar. Whats your frequency numbers?"  
All the pups and Ryder gave their frequency number to the team. Now Penny decided to test them out.  
"Testing testing. Can you all hear me?"  
"Read you loud and clear."  
"Ok good. Ryder, what shall we do after we split up?"  
Ryder then commands all of his resources to help stop Humdinger.  
"Special forces, I expect the racers to be ahead, you guys go on ahead while Chase and Rocky forms a roadblock. Skye, I need you to find the pack of racers, leading to Humdinger. Zuma, Marshall and Rubble, on me."  
"10-4 Ryder, Code three. Keep me posted." Cross responded. All the pups said their catchphrases and gone off to their spots. Special forces speed off just faster than Ryder's escort.

* * *

 **Chase and Rocky POV**

Both of them stopped to attempt to make a roadblock near the hills after marketplace. The others are off ahead.  
Rocky formed his plan and asked Chase if it is ok.  
"How about we place our vehicles to the side and we will create something with nails and old parts as spike strips?"  
"Hmmm, creative idea Rocky! Lets do this!" Chase exclaimed.  
Both pups moved their vehicles to the right spots, then Chase kept an eye out for the racers while Rocky creates Spike Strips.  
After about half a minute, Rocky's spikes are ready. Chase informs Ryder with an update. In response, they are ordered to wait for them as they are expected to come within about 2 minutes when they done the lap.

* * *

 **Special Forces POV**

The four drivers put more throttles into their cars and catches up with the racers ahead. But there is no sign of Humdinger, yet.  
"Team, I got visual on the racers but I have spotted Humdinger in the third position, keep a look out, I am tracking him." Skye informed.  
The first to pass is a green dinosaur, seem to have a red shell as the team believed.  
"I don't think this thing speaks english." Trucy said.  
"Me neither. But our focus is Humdinger. Keep going." Cross states.  
This kept going until they see the other 11 racers in a pack, with Humdinger in third place, behind Luigi and Mario!  
Penny decided to go after the Mayor first leaving the team behind.  
"There's that sneaky Mayor! He won't escape again!"  
"Careful Penny!" Cross says in a worry.

But the racers drove past the item boxes and now, Mario has a green shell, Luigi has a fire flower, while Humdinger has a Portable Horn.  
Humdinger spotted the police cruiser that Trucy drove recently and recognises it. Quite frankly, he did not recognise Penny and assumes she is Trucy.  
"Blast this girl! I wonder what this horn does." Humdinger queries.  
To answer that, he puts his kart towards Penny's driver side and blasts it full power!  
Because of the sounding blast, Penny covered her ears and screamed in pain because of the extremely loud noise and lost control of the wheel! She corralled into the barrier that leads to the pier.  
The impact is so loud that the crowd sitting on benches witnessed the scene.  
Skye saw what happened and informed Ryder and Cross with a concern.  
"Ryder, Penny has crashed near the boats! Humdinger somehow got her to lose control."  
"What!? How?" Ryder said with a crack.  
"I don't know."  
"Try to contact her, see if she's alright. We are just coming to the scene now." Cross said.  
"Ok. Penny? Penny respond!"  
Nothing but static. She must be unconscious from the crash.  
"Nothing. Oh no." Cross concerned.  
"Go on ahead Cross and Newbie, I will tend to Penny." Trucy said as she drove to the crash site.  
Trucy finds out when she opened Penny's car door, her head lies on her wheel, eyes closed, glasses off and bruised. But thankfully, no open wounds, just a bleeding nose but needed to be treated for shock.  
"Oh my god…" Tears started to come out of the magician's eyes…

* * *

 **Chase and Rocky's POV**  
The racers reached the marketplace and Chase ordered Rocky to move out of the way while he does the same. They both went back to their trucks to brace for impact.  
Rocky used his pincher to stretch his spike strips so he can puncture the tires.  
Mario and Luigi spots them first.  
"What the? A roadblock?"  
"Turn bro, there is a ramp to the right! We can take the shortcut!" Luigi alerted.  
Both brothers turned to the ramp, dodging the trap without a scratch.  
The rest of the racers, including Humdinger, has arrived, only the Mayor was able to make the same move as the Mario Brothers did.  
"Whoa, those nasty pups sure step up their game kitties. Lets finish the race and get out of here!"  
"Meow."  
"Oh no! Mayor Humdinger dodged the spikes!" Chase exclaimed!  
"We should've closed off the ramp as we—"  
"Lookout!" Chase alarmed Rocky that the other 9 racers are not aware of their presence and are headed straight for their block.  
"YOSHIIIIIIII!"  
"WAHHHHHHH!"  
 ***CRASH!*  
** All the remaining racers gone through the spikes Rocky made, spun out of control and is now a massive crash site on the turn!  
"Oh my! The pups somehow setup a roadblock and caused all the other racers to crash! Only Humdinger and the Mario Brothers made it through. Thank goodness for the final lap. Mario and Luigi got first and second respectively, while Humdinger came third! This is unbelievable!"  
Ryder contacts Chase to try find out what happened.  
"Chase, Hows the roadblock?"  
"Not good… We are so getting in trouble for this…" Chase said with guilt.  
The MCPD (Mushroom City Police Department) arrived to find the crash significant, sirens and lights on.

As it unfolds, the PAW Patrol and the Special Forces were branded as a menace to the public and racers. After about an hour, Ryder and Cross tried to make them believe that their mission is serious but the Mushroom Kingdom public doesn't believe them, and banned them from doing anymore missions and races. The associations of the Mario Kart team still suggest adding Humdinger to the rosters, leaving the team with a bit of grief. The teams are at their lowest with Penny being out of action and Humdinger still at large, just like how a certain someone tried to ruin Zuma's life with fear about 3 years ago, who ran away from his home for revenge. Now this time, it's Humdinger that ruined not just PAW Patrol's but the kingdom as well.

To be Continued…

* * *

 **This last line is a reference to a story about Zuma's life, fanfiction of course. Can you guys guess what story I am thinking of? My only hint is looking at Havochound's story. His stories is what made me go into writing stories like this one. I expect that this will be dark in the next few chapters. It's not like the usual easy missions such as rescuing something in the TV show but this is what I believe is needed to see the true realities of the work of emergency services around the real world. I give credit for the protectors of the public.**

 **Thanks for reading and give a review if any. Remember, any highlights and complaints is welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Team's Setback and Truth

1 hour later

Paw Patroller near Princess Peach Castle

All the pups and Special Forces were really worried about Penny's condition, considering she took a major impact to a barrier, something Cross wouldn't expect to happen to a trained member, even a close one. The doctor lies unconscious on the hospital bed, after being transported to the PAW Patroller's portable EMT bed, with everyone in the bus, waiting for her to wake up. Chase and Rocky were still blaming for themselves for the big crash during the race while Trucy and Cross were the same as the two pups for not looking after Penny. Marshall himself, donned his EMT gear to find out there were no broken bones or internal bleeding. He called it a miracle. But as the results came to their minds, it was a failed mission. A big one for the PAW Patrol as they would say.

They all did nothing. Not even playing pup pup boogie. Just watching the news of the incident on the TV, only got an all round aerial antenna that connects all channels to the bus's television 4 months ago. After a good long another hour, Penny moaned and put her hand on her head, trying to sit up. "Pups, team, she's waking up." Cross said. They all circled around her, not too close for comfort as they are all relieved that she's ok.

"Glad to see you waking up now." Ryder smiled.  
"Ryder… My head hurts." As she said it, the impulse from the shock is giving her headaches, giving her a minor pain. "Where's Humdinger? Where are we?"  
"Penny, Humdinger's gone. We are in the PAW Patroller now, near the royal castle. I wanted to track him down when you crashed, but I just couldn't bear to leave you alone." Skye answered.

After the words Skye said, Penny started to sob and have tears going down her cheek. "I am so sorry! It's all my fault! I should have stick together with the team so we could've taken Humdinger together! If only I didn't crash, we would've completed our mission but I let everyone down!"  
"You did what you could, we should've gone with you. Don't take all the blame for this mistake. We all blamed ourselves too. Chase and Rocky felt guilt for causing a big crash near the turn ahead. The rest just don't feel normal, including us." Cross said in truth.  
"No! No! You all heard what Skye told me! If I didn't crash, she could've tracked Humdinger down with her helicopter and even trap him with your efforts!"  
"The mission is important, but looking after each other is also crucial as well. Because we are like a family." Ryder stated.  
"Just because you had six Pups to take care of and know you really well! I… I… only want Cross with me here." She kept on crying.

Cross ordered Ryder, Trucy and PAW Patrol to leave the two at peace. Ryder became skeptical as to why Penny only wanted Cross to care for her. As they got out, they formed a conversation circle on the plain grass. Ryder sighed, thinking about the same thing that he took care of Zuma alone when he failed to save a person from a boat accident four years ago, which traumatised the Chocolate Labrador. "It is the same thing for us too."  
Trucy asked "Why? Did one of your pups get hurt on duty?"  
"It's that, but also Zuma's fear of blood." The words said made Zuma had a flashback to the time when he tried to drag a sailor that is unconscious from the accident, but stopped because of his own fear.  
"Seriously? What happened?"  
"It's complicated, but it all started from 4 years ago when a boat had an accident. We managed to rescue most of them but, Zuma just couldn't take the last man out of the boat after the second explosion. He's all right now at the present."  
"Dude, it was harwd for me as well, Penny might be the next me from thwree yeawrs." Zuma said.  
Trucy only wondered if it is only a coincidence. "Wait, are you saying that…"  
"I don't know, but I hope that doesn't happen to her too." Ryder said in a gloomy tone.

Back in the Patroller, Penny is still bawling out in sadness, only thinking about how she could've handled the situation differently. But she did not just corralled into the barrier, but also hit a civilian's boat in the process which later exploded in a few minutes, with it's captain and passengers killed. That is why she kept going into another 4 hours, into the night. Toad came out of the castle to the PAW Patrol and Trucy. "Hello guys. What are you doing out here in the night?" "What does it look to you Toad? You saw what happened." Rocky said in an angry tone.  
"I know, I understand. It is just that the people never heard of you guys and didn't think about what you guys said. Wheres the other guy?"  
"What other guy?" Ryder confused.  
"The one with the red hat, red glasses."  
"Ah, Sgt. Cross. He is inside the PAW Patroller right now, taking care of one of his members."  
"I see, she's hurt. Why didn't you guys bring her into the castle, we could have take care of her and get her to a comfortable bed?"  
"Because I thought we were banned from this kingdom due to them saying not doing missions and races."  
"But that doesn't mean we stop treating people who are hurt. Why don't you guys sleep in the castle for tonight, then you guys can either go home, or continue on finding your kart. I never believed in that Humdinger anyway."  
"That would be preferable." Ryder said.

The teams got inside and got to their spare beds. Most of them. Cross and Penny are still in the bus because they both refused to sleep in the castle, much to Penny's respect.  
"Cross, remember the time when an explosion occurred in my gramps lab and you were coming here?" Penny asked.  
"Don't bring this up Penny. Like I said back in Adventure Bay, it's not your fault."  
"No, the PAW Patrol must know. Tell them now about my past, I am not confident to speak in front of everyone"  
"Well, you needed rest. Ok, I will tell them. I will update you with their reactions when I get back alright?"  
"Thanks Cross."

Cross walked away from her and got out of the Patroller, heading to the castle. He arrived to find most of the team in the spare bedroom. He had to make the news.  
"You ok Cross?" Chase asked.  
Cross himself does not look good. His eyes were red like looking at the tv for almost a day without sleep, his uniform covered in watery tears and his emotions is just plain obvious. Cross takes a seat on the bed.  
"Everyone, there is something I must tell you all."  
The team looked at each other and obeyed Cross's request and stand near him in a circle.  
"I'd take a seat, it's a long story. Do you guys remember that I told you I hired Penny out of the blue? I lied."  
The pups, couldn't believed this happens the same way four years ago, only Penny this time.  
"Penny, wanted me to tell you all about her past, so listen close. If anyone wanted to not listen to what I will say now, go to another room."  
None of the pups, even Ryder and Trucy wanted to leave the room. They will hear a past they will never forget for even a lifetime…


	5. Chapter 5: Penny's Past: Part One

"I am sure we all remember the events in Diamond Academy 2 years ago. She explained everything to me. Now, things were going well before she met me and the PAW Patrol…"

* * *

Things at Diamond City 2 years ago was like something out of New York City's traffic, only a bit less congested as people go to their own workplace. Penny overlooks the city after the Blockout incident, not seeing anymore fires breaking out due to being trapped in a huge dome by a certain plumber named Luigi, only wanting to be famous as his brother. She felt glad to be alive, rescuing her grandpa from a certain fate after an invent off. Nothing ever felt this peaceful after banding together with Kat, Ana, Mona and the rest of the gang to figure it out together. Penny is continuing to work on her miniature laser which is used by Cricket originally to cut the dome glass to escape, however, making sure that the backpack reactor doesn't explode from extreme heat and burning her back. New materials are what the scientist needed.

She heard a knock on her door and answered the noise. "Oh. Hi Kat and Ana. Hows it going you two?" Penny asked. One of the ninja sisters answered.  
"All fine thank you, Penny. Same to you?" "Yeah, nothing much. I am continuing to refine my miniature laser after Cricket decided to have an "impulse" and cut more glass which nearly well… squashed me." "Hehe, he can be quite impatient sometimes. Even Ana just can't wait in line for ice creams."  
"Hey!"  
"Well, just passing by to say hi."  
"Ok! See you later you two." "Yes. Bye Penny!" Penny shuts her door, only to be interrupted by an alert tone on her NOAA radio because of an important bulletin.

She goes to her room to listen in. That girl seems to like to keep things up to date, especially for an emergency.

The EAS Tom said, "The following message is transmitted at the request of the Diamond City Police. Citizens of Diamond City, please lock all your doors immediately. Police are investigating a murder of a young boy seen near an unknown teleport that appears to be a pipe of some sort. The murderer emerged from the pipe and killed the victim on sight. The identity of the boy cannot be released at this time, but we can release the description. He is about 9 years old, about 3 feet tall. Has a baseball hat, red shoes, and redshirt. Police will try and find the suspect, but he may be looking to blend into the public at this time. Residents are advised to be vigilant when going outdoors to prevent being a victim yourself. If you see any suspicious activity, dial 9-1-1 immediately."

End of Message tones played on the radio.

Penny seemed to be concerned as one of her classmates matches the description.  
"I don't understand. Why did the radio say it was a murder? It should've been isolated to just the police only. No matter. I gotta see this." Penny got out of her room and got onto her ATV. In the process of getting into her vehicle, one of the officers who knew Penny tries to contact her via cell phone.

"Hello, Reggie. What's happening?"  
"Not good Penny, you have to come to the scene now. It's… I'll explain when you get there."  
"I was just about to head there now. See you there!"

Turning on her engine, she drove to where the pipe is located. The police presence is still there, looking into any sort of evidence they could find.  
"Penny, I got sad news. It's not just we needed your smart brain to solve this but… It's Danny."  
"Danny? That's one of my classmates! He's dead?!"  
"Yeah. Good riddance to him. He usually causes trouble like when Wario always became greedy with money."  
"I wouldn't say that Reggie. He doesn't deserve a cruel death. Too far. Even if he is a troublemaker I would've spared him. Except if he harms me or my grandpa. Who's that red hat guy?"  
"Another colleague I only met today. Seems to be intelligent from my part. By the way, we deduced it down to first degree murder."  
The red man with glasses (not Mario) saw what is going on and decided to step in.  
"Hello Pink one. I understand you knew the victim?"  
"Yes, he used to bully me at the academy. Calling me names, writing hurtful words on my stuff and saying he is better than me."  
"I am sorry to hear that. At least he is no more to you and anyone else. We have too many bullies in this world already. If the law allowed me to, I would've punched him in the face but… There is no reward for payback. Only pain and suffering."  
" I know. What happened um—"  
"Cross, Sgt. Cross."  
"Cross. How do you think it happened?"  
"Well. Somehow, this unknown pipe protruded out of this ground here. Apparently, sources say that the victim was nearby when it happened and took a look. When Danny got there, he got slaughtered with some kind of personal butterfly knife. His fingers were cut off. Possibly tortured the guy."  
"Who?"  
"I don't know. I hope he's not like the Columbine students. Listen, I suggest heading back to your place in case if he strikes again. Might I ask to clarify that the officer said you're Penny, right?"  
"Yes. I will head back."  
"Stay alert. If you see him... Hide. Call the police once you are in a safe place."  
"Jeez. Is it really that critical?"  
"I don't know. Anyways, you really are smart like Reggie said so if you are interested, you can contact me."

Cross gave his card to Penny.  
"Thanks for the offer, but I prefer doing scientific work and singing once I graduate out of school. But I will see how it goes. Everything will be ok right?"  
"I do believe so. Take care."  
Both Penny and Cross gone separate to where they needed to go.  
Penny however stopped to ask one more question about the three pups with a kid investigating.  
"But there is one more question I like to ask."  
"What is it?"  
"Who are these three pups hanging around with the kid? Seems organised to me."  
"Hehe, well, the PAW Patrol that is."  
"The what Patrol?"  
"Didn't you hear their show? They were famous since 2012. They... actually talk... Promise you will keep this between me and you?"  
"I swear I will."  
"Well, see you later."  
Penny got on her ATV and drove away from the forest. Cross however, continues to find clues but the one he got from Danny's body, is a note stating the message.  
"Oh my God."

It reads:  
To the person reading this, I have some desperate news. You saw what happened to the victim. Now, here comes the fun part. Do not take this lightly. My purpose is to let Penny, the scientist see this letter I wrote. I am coming to shoot up her academy tomorrow. She gave me hell by being better than me. Although her bully is now in the devil's chair, she will join him once this event is over. I will be holding the school hostage. I have a propane bomb that will explode if she does not, repeat not, dead. I sign off.

Cross froze, thinking about how this all spread from Adventure Bay and Costal City to here. "Something tells me that something is going to happen in Diamond Academy. I want increased police presence in every district. We need to make sure that we have nearby responders and SWAT standing by Reggie." "Right away, sir." "The question is… Who is that guy?" Cross decided that it is time to head back to the station to piece out the clues the police have. The police presence has increased, hoping to prevent crimes happening in the city.

Penny is still baffled as to how Danny got killed. She only thought that he didn't do anything wrong, besides being a nuisance. She fell asleep, hoping that the day will be bright again.

* * *

To be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6: Penny's Past: Part Two

"Whoa, so Penny was a young student at Diamond City?" Zuma asked. "She was… until that day. You guys weren't deployed during the time."

* * *

Before the event happened at Diamond Academy, Penny worked on her invention as usual. Nothing, not even her friends talking to her in class fazed her from concentrating.

Back at the entrance, a man with a black hoodie and blue jeans with a balaclava entered the academy and pulled out a semi-automatic weapon towards the receptionist. "This Academy will go down in flames! You all gave a living hell to me!" the Hooded man shouted. The receptionist responded by initiating lockdown by urging students and teachers to lockdown via intercom. After the message is sent, the hooded man shot the receptionist in cold blood.

Back in Penny's classroom, Penny, her classmates and the teacher, all heard the gunshot near them.  
"What was that?" one classmate questions.  
Penny answered, with worries. "No, it can't be real. Please don't tell me it's a gunshot."  
The teacher ordered the students to move chairs and tables against the classroom door and turn off the lights in the room. They complied and waited in a corner for a rescue, or so it seems. Footsteps tremble the floor, with students crying quietly with their phones texting their parents about the shooting. Multiple gunshots were heard on the hallway, people screaming like something out of a horror movie.  
Eventually, the black hooded man stopped near the classroom where Penny is hiding and tries to open the door. It won't budge, but he insisted on breaking down the door. When the door came crashing down, all the students screamed and scattered around. Penny lied down on the down, while the shooter fires a volley of bullets on the classmates and the teacher.  
Blood overruns the floor, filling Penny with fear. Knowing the play dead part, she didn't move a single part. Not even an eyeball. The shooter glares at Penny and knew she didn't get shot but takes off the hoodie to remind Penny of her past rivalry against him.  
"I know you aren't dead, miss. Look at me!"  
Penny looked up only to find out her opponent.  
"Aiden!?" Penny remembered.  
"You and your friends in this academy gave me a life of misery. When you beat me in an invent off in a competition, I am so pissed."  
"Please, there is no need to go this far. it's only a game. There's always next time. I know you are upset, but you…"  
Aiden interrupted by pointing the gun at her.  
"Shut up you nerd! My intent is to send the message to the public by holding this school hostage. I planted the propane bomb in the school and your precious lab back home. Your gramps will fall so you lose Penny!"  
Penny started to develop tears that drop from her glasses and the only thing that awaits her is death from her perspective. She knew that she would be joining her grandpa in the end. "Kill me. Kill me if you think revenge against a rival like this is a great idea." She said it with a brave face.  
Aiden hesitated, only for him not to pull the trigger. The police sirens are heard and Aiden just fled towards the classroom window, finding out the police arrives. "The 5-0 huh. I will keep you hostage, little girl." He grabbed Penny by her ponytail hair and held her near him with a weapon on his hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cross arrived at the scene with backup to find the school under lockdown. His only concern is finding the shooter and stop him. An officer pointed the window where Aiden is in and yelled out to his colleagues.  
"That man's got the girl hostage!" All weapons the officers have been pointed at Aiden and Penny.  
"You cops sure love to make an entrance do you?" Cross took a closer look with his binoculars and from his eyes, he couldn't believe what he saw, an acquaintance he met yesterday!  
"That's Penny! The one I met in the forest!"  
Cross gets his megaphone from the trunk and uses it to contact Aiden.  
"Hello, my name is Cross. What is your name?"  
"Why the hell are you so polite today pig!? Aiden is the name that no one is going to forget!"  
As the conversation goes on, the police and SWAT infiltrate the academy and tries to get to Aiden undetected while Cross tries to stall the shooter from killing her.  
"Ok, Aiden. I know you are angry, but you need to trust me and let me help you."  
"I do not want your help! This girl has taken my life away from me! I just wanted this pain of suffering to end!"  
Cross wanted to act like he doesn't know Penny, so he tries a method by asking a question and assure Aiden that things will get better.  
"Who's that girl you are holding right now?"  
"Penny! That nerd is too smart to be alive. You all seen my letter near the pipe in the forest."  
"I see, you wanted to take out the competition, just so you can get what you wanted?"  
"That is my intent. I never wanted this. I used to love my friends, but they are nothing to me now."  
"Mmmmm. Ok, what are your demands?"  
"I want the media to see what I am doing right now. I want them to know that losing is never the answer anyone wants. If I don't get the demand in 30 minutes, I will blow this place, along with the girl's lab in flames!"  
Cross became stunned hearing this. he couldn't think of another way of saying without infuriating Aiden. He wanted to compromise. "That would be impossible Aiden. Perhaps if I come inside to where you are now, maybe we can think of something. I can guarantee you that no one else with armed weapons will come with me ok? I am not aggressive."  
"Yes, but try anything and I will blow it up!"  
The police and SWAT inside the building heard the negotiation and decides to hide to make sure Aiden doesn't get suspicious. Cross, walks into the classroom, seeing Aiden with a pistol aimed at Penny's head. Cross steps forward slowly until he stopped a few feet away from the killer.  
"Cross? Is that you?" Penny surprised to see again.  
The officer didn't respond to the girl and decides to make a compromise. "What is it you want? The news media to see you what you did?" Cross asked with a calm tone, hoping to not cause the bomb to explode.  
"Looks like it… Cross. Did you meet this girl? Seems like she knows you."  
Cross, thinking for an answer, couldn't lie to Aiden about meeting Penny near the scene. He sighs. Looking down. "Yes. I know Penny… I only met her yesterday. I shouldn't have gotten her into this mess. What did she do to you anyway?"  
"She beat me in an invent-off contest, even Danny too! I used to follow her footsteps but somebody's gonna take her place by force!"  
"Listen, I know it's not your fault, your emotions are normal when you lose but getting angry to the point of violence isn't the way. What would happen if the media sees you like this? I promise you, the news guys will be there and my team won't do anything. You have my word." Aiden, feeling trust in Cross, accepted his offers but in one condition.

"Ok, I trust you, but any flaws and I will kill her."  
Cross smiled in return, while secretly contacting his rooftop sniper team across the street about the killer coming out of the school. He wanted to injure Aiden, but not kill. Both the officer and Aiden, come out of the school, with policemen disguised as journalists, asking questions. Cross gives his signal to the snipers and fired at Aiden's waist, knocking him down and releasing Penny. The officers go closer to Aiden's body, guns pointed. The doctor ran to Cross and hugged him as hard as she could, traumatized by what happened.  
"Thank you, Thank you, thank you!"  
"It's alright, you are safe now."  
However, Aiden is not dead. Severely bleeding, he tries to reach the detonator and got his right hand on it. "You lied to me Cross… You lied to me and you will pay…" Aiden's last words before pressing the button. When the button is pressed, the school erupts with an explosion, along with Penny's grandpa lab in the process. Everyone in the vicinity is knocked down from the blast but most of them survived.

* * *

"That's what happened PAW Patrol. That's how Penny joined my team. She had nowhere to go, her friends are too full in rooms to adopt and worst of all, no family member left. She is the last Crygor member. Her gramps lab exploded too." Cross said in sorrow. "Dude, I cannot believe this," Zuma said. "I… Don't know what to say," Ryder whispered in tears. "I think it is best for all of us to head back to Adventure Bay. The Mayor is long gone. The kart is gone. We can't risk your pups to get killed. Wait, where is Rocky?" Cross asked. "Lying on the bed. I think you didn't see the injuries. They were hurt when the racers crashed near the roadblock they set up." Marshall answered. "We can't just give up! No job is too big! No pup is too small… Right, Ryder?" Skye said. Ryder wanted to complete every mission to the best of everyone's ability, but he couldn't "I am just tired of seeing you pups hurt. Considering Penny's story, the risks that is involved, I am pulling us out of this world. It's just a kart. We can make another one." "No! No! This kart is important to both of us Ryder! We can't just make another one, it just wouldn't be the same!" Rocky interrupted. "I am sorry Rocky, but our safety is important. Maybe we can come back after we get ourselves better gear and vehicles. Our trucks, my ATV and Cross's pursuit vehicles need to be upgraded and I can't do it without you. We will head back to Adventure Bay. Rocky, I will take you to Katie to treat your injuries. The rest of you return to the lookout. But for now, get some rest. Toad will probably ask us to leave when the sun rises."

The next morning, the Special Forces and the PAW Patrol packed up their things and got into the PAW Patroller. Penny's condition is getting worse, despite support from her friends. What is that traumatic event going to do to her mentally? The only thing the PAW Patrol pups care about is getting their own kart back.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7: Preparing to Rebuild Hope

_**"Don't you remember what you told me not too long ago? Tails should believe in us because we believe in you. You see? Your problems are our problems." - Cosmo (Sonic X Episode 70 Japanese Dub)**_

* * *

Adventure Bay wasn't the same without the PAW Patrol around. After yesterday they left and haven't come back in a day now, the public starts to wonder where they are. Not only that, emergencies are happening around the Bay like Farmer Al's animal roundups and preparing cake for the contest. Ordinary emergency services took the PAW Patrol's place, only they take longer when the PAW Patrol can do things in just minutes because they are not "actual" emergencies.

Back at Katie's Parlour, the blond girl just kept doing her thing, as usual, cleaning animals and caring for them until their owners picked them up. Suddenly, sirens come from the outside. Katie turned around to find out whats on. Marshall's EMT truck stopped near the place and the fire pup jumped out. He opened the back door of his truck to grab the eco-pup's stretcher, with help from Ryder.  
They carried Rocky inside, with Katie in shocked on what she saw on Rocky.  
"Owwww, if you guys are taking me for a bath, no way!" Rocky assumed.  
"But Rocky, we took you here because Katie is a vet as we all know. She is going to help you treat your injuries from the crash."  
"What happened Ryder, and where have you and the pups been? You were gone for a day!"  
"It's a long story Katie, but can you please help Rocky? He has some injuries and needs to be treated as soon as possible."  
"I will do what I can but what happened?"  
"Rocky can explain. I gotta go to the Special Forces team and the rest of the pups back at the lookout. I am afraid something big is going to happen soon."  
Ryder and Marshall got back to their vehicles and sped off to the Lookout. Katie touched the injured part with her gloved hands.  
"Ow! Ow!"  
"Easy, Rocky. I am just going to rinse the wound. I know you hate water but please bear with me."  
"As long as my face doesn't get wet!"  
Katie applied some water and disinfectant to the wound on his body, with Rocky winching in pain.  
"But tell me, Rocky, what happened yesterday? Sounds like Ryder and Marshall are in a hurry."  
Rocky let his breath out in sadness, having to retell the story from yesterday. "It's complicated, our kart's stolen two days ago."  
"Your kart? Did the PAW Patrol made it?"  
The conversation continued, Rocky recapping the whole story while Katie patched up his injury. Katie showed empathy on how the pups and Ryder did when they failed. Rocky also mentions the Special Forces, saying who they are and why they are working with them. Katie assured Rocky after the story has been told.  
"You will recover in a few days." Rocky, however, still felt depressed after the crash back in Toad Harbour.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the lookout, the Special Forces and the pups waited for Marshall and Ryder to come back to meet them as a debrief. All pups are sitting on the floor, the Special forces sit on their work chairs except for Penny who sat on the beanbag across the room with the pups, them taking care of her. The two members worked on their computers to write down what had happened on that day.  
"Cross, there's something I have to tell you." Trucy first said with a straight serious face.  
"What's the problem?" Cross not giving eye contact.  
"Penny."  
"What about her?"  
I think she is becoming Zuma."  
Cross laughed in humour as he thought it was a joke. "What? You think that she like oranges?" "  
No, I am serious. I mean, while you were taking care of Penny on that bus, Ryder told me a story that happened 4 years ago. They were rescuing people on that boat on the day. You know that water pup Zuma? He had a fear of blood."  
Cross drank some water from his glass before responding back, making eye contact. "What are you saying?"  
"I am afraid she may become a monster that Zuma experienced soon if the fear keeps up with her. I mean, Cross, you said there had been a school shooting at Diamond City? She must've been having post-traumatic stress from that event."  
Cross sighed as he remembers the story he read from a certain author. "It's just what I thought. The way she reacted on the bed, same as Zuma. Her asking me to tell the story to everyone, same as Zuma asking Ryder telling the rest of the pups. It's no coincidence Truce. But we have to take care for her, no matter what."  
"Well, you are kinda like a brother to her after all."  
Cross internally felt shocked after hearing that, blushing in an instant. "Maybe. We are not related in anyway, even if they think we're siblings. Let's just leave at that as friends."

* * *

The elevator rises up with Ryder and Marshall on it and stops on the floor the team is on. They both stepped out and heads to the big tv used to brief the pups. "Everyone, come around."  
The Special Forces and the rest of the pups lined up in a rainbow coloured order.  
Ryder closed his eyes and let his breath out from what happened over the day at the Mushroom Kingdom. The boy tried to keep things in check and not let his emotions get in his way, as he once experiences the tragic explosion at the lookout a few years ago, forcing his team to go higher than their normal selves.  
"Team, I know we all worry about Rocky and Penny, considering their injuries caused mental damage not just to us, but the new people of the mushroom kingdom as well. It seems that the people in the kingdom showed no empathy for us at all, considering we ruined their race. Our pink friend is having a rundown similar to Zuma's conditions."  
The pups looked down to the floor in shame, especially Chase, who failed to carry out his own duty. "Marshall?" Ryder cued.  
"Yeah, as for Rocky, We both took him to Katies for treatment. Not sure how it is going, but Katie will call back with the updates as time goes by."  
"Anyone else wants to say anything?" Ryder asked.  
Cross stepped in to let out his thoughts. "Look. I understand you are all upset for what Mayor Humdinger has done. But this man, the Mayor that the PAW Patrol always try to keep him of our Bay, has become very serious about taking our things and damaging the public itself. I heard all of you had run-ins with him. So, why let him go every time? Why let him go when he can just do the evil things again?"  
Chase answered. "Because we have a code. A code that keeps us in the light and not fall into the darkness."  
"I'm sorry, but can you speak more English please?"  
"Oh. I mean, our purpose as the PAW Patrol is to protect and serve Adventure Bay. We didn't actually have jail cell blocks here because all the people trusted in us and abide by our rules. Besides, if we took him to our custody now, who is going to run Foggy Bottoms?"  
Trucy objected to Chase's statement. "Wait. I completely object to what he said. I am no law expert, as my daddy was before I applied to the team, but I had facts that Foggy Bottoms doesn't have any people at all other than the Mayor. So if we took him into the cells, no one would be worried."  
"Well, if you consider his former basketball team for a start and his Kitty Catastrophe crew, then they would try to break him out."  
"Catastrophe Crew?"  
"It's the crew of kittens dressed in similar fashion to us, only their agenda is causing havoc, working for the Humdinger. Quite opposite to what we do here."  
"That makes sense now. So that's why I see the six kittens in the car on that night."

Cross wanted to wrap the meeting up so the team gets a break. "Well, I can assure you all we will return to the Mushroom Kingdom to get that Kart back. Even if it means the mushroom people become our enemies. If we are going back there, we will need to prepare and spruce up our pieces of equipment and vehicles. I believe we are going down there for a fight."  
"How? Rocky is in Katies and is unable to do the legwork for a few days." Skye exclaimed.  
"I will do it. I am a bit of a mechanics after all." Penny stood up. "But Penny, you are also hurt as well." "Don't worry. My injuries have healed and my concussion has recovered mostly." She took off her bandage on her head. "I wanted to make up for that crash."  
Ryder became proud to see that Penny is resilient, much more than he thought. He also wanted to help too. "If that's what you want to do, then I can help you with that. It may take a few days as well, but since we are back in Adventure Bay, we can take them to test the new vehicles out in possible missions once the vehicles are ready. We will have to be patient pups. Soon, Humdinger will meet what's coming to him." "How should we end this meeting?" Ryder obviously had an idea. "Paw Patrol and the Special Forces are on a roll!" The five pups howled, knowing eventually, they will catch Humdinger, gain the Mushroom people's trust back and get their own kart to their rightful owners.

* * *

A few moments later back in the bottom floor of the lookout when the pups, Trucy and Penny headed outside, Cross realised to ask Ryder his forgotten question. "Um, Ryder. Do you have any reserve pups that is working with your team?"  
"Yeah, we got Everest and Tracker. Why?"

"I think we are going to need everything we got when the time comes. It's going to become much more serious from now on."


	8. Chapter 8: Spicing Up Their Gears

**_AN: Hello reader! Chapter 8 of my crossover story. Just so you know, I would like to give credit to HavocHound for the idea of his fan-made gear: H.A.V.O.C from Zuma's Courage. If you like PAW Patrol and some scary and action stories, check out his story of Zuma's Fear and Zuma's Courage!_**  
 ** _This will mention a part of PAW Patrol: Ultimate Rescue, which recently came out on the mid-year of 2018. See if you can find it! So long and enjoy the show!_**

* * *

Mushroom Kingdom 3 days after the Toad Harbour race Mayor Humdinger never expected to be a racer after going through all the trouble that occurred that day. He is currently now in the Toad Town square, where many Toads and Yoshis flood the streets with themselves and glows, dancing to the DJ remixed music of the Mario Kart theme. Humdinger felt like this is better than Foggy Bottoms, but still, something was missing from his desires. Within 3 days after the race, he never returned to Adventure Bay, at least for a while until the PAW Patrol and the Special Forces give up the attempts to thwart his plan. Mario and Luigi were glad to make it through to the podium, but still, the brotherly rivalry still stood mentally between each other but they had made truce since then. The other racers involved in the crash, thanks to Rocky and Chase, had been treated of any injuries and are now currently recovering in the Toad Town clinic. Over in a patients room of Yoshi and Toadette, they started to talk about what happened. Toadette started first. "Yoshi, do you think we will be able to race again?"  
"Of course Toadette. We will never miss it. Our doctors here said we were lucky that no further internal injuries were sustained. We shall race next in the Toad Turnpike, your brother's course."  
Yoshi got up on his bed, seeing that Toadette is still lying down on her end. He wanted to go to the party that Peach set up for the whole town, but couldn't due to the nurses saying he needs to fully recover. Yoshi felt quite disappointed to be DNF in the race results and felt a bit of anger to the pups that blocked the track. News on television keeps on broadcasting that crash every day, wondering what the PAW Patrol is and why they came here to the kingdom.  
Yoshi's face turned cold. "I swear, if those pups ever come back again, I will eat them and trap them in my eggs for the rest of their life."  
Toadette in response became shocked to hear this. "You think they would let you do that?"

"We always come out on top." That party kept on going into midnight with thousands of people still partying out on the street.

* * *

Back at Katies, where Rocky stayed to be treated, the eco pup's condition remained dim. His determination to getting their very own kart back is starting to fade away. The PAW Patrol never failed a mission after the boat accident 4 years ago, learning from mistake. However, that memory of his chocolate brother, when he was a monster at the time, possessing his HAVOC gear, came back to Rocky after that very mission to rescue their vehicle was a loss. Rocky lied down, thinking about that moment where things could've been different.

Rocky thought in his mind. " _I promised to be a better recycling pup. I failed you Zuma. I failed you all. I am so sorry Chase. I was so stupid._ "  
Katie came back after getting more medical supplies. She continued to change bandages and rinsed Rocky's wound to prevent infection. However, he didn't even flinch from the soaking water, which put Katie in an alarming level.

"Huh? Rocky, your fear seems to—"  
"I know Katie, I don't care about being wet anymore. I am such a burden to the rest of my team."  
Katie reacted internally knowing that something is definitely wrong with Rocky, mentally.  
"How are you such a burden? You are a good pup Rocky and I know that. When did Ryder told you that you were such a bad pup? Everyone in your team go through the same thing as you are."  
"I didn't hear him say 'you are a bad pup.' I just made my beliefs into thinking about that. I am a perfectionist. I don't feel like a failure when we as pups were just playing games, but on our missions, they felt like a one-shot thing to me when I get called in."  
Katie sat down and felt concerned for the mixed breed pup.  
"It's ok to feel that way Rocky. When I get told off, I felt down as you. But the best thing to beat the down feelings is to push back up. Never let the sadness stay with you for a long time. They all believed in you. So, why should you feel depressed?"  
Rocky sighed, looking away from Katie and looked up to the glass roof. He spoke in a frustrated and saddening tone.  
"Maybe it's because all we did on building the kart was all for nothing. Humdinger took it, and even worse, I caused the big crash in another world I told you about. I asked myself. Why didn't we just mind our own business? Barging into a loveable place, only for their people to think we are monsters in their eyes. I am a curse Katie! I prefer disappearing from the face of this goddamn planet, so the rest can go on without me around. That will put Mushroom Kingdom into happiness!"  
The pup Katie knew just became someone else. That devastating feeling when someone felt powerless in some points of life is just frightening. Many of those who cried just felt being ignored, being called drama queens, but when Rocky told the truth on that crash and his depression, Katie had to think as quickly as possible for professional help. She grabbed her phone and told Rocky that she understood, then walked out the door of her parlour and called Ryder.

* * *

Things at the lookout is all work-work. All the pups worked on getting their equipment upgraded, with help from Ryder and Penny. They both eventually built their prototype on building the ultimate police rescue truck, with deployable bikes, mini helicopter for Skye and to Zuma's liking, a motor powered pup skateboard. Ryder also modified all the pup packs to be like Chase's one, with his ATV also blue. The truck looked like a bigger version of Chase's truck, with the number 2 on it on both sides. However, it can carry enough pups, 8 to be precise, for a mission difficult as they predicted beforehand. Also, the special Forces vehicles got better vehicles than their old ones. It is much more of a marked muscle car with good balance of speed and it's endurance. Ryder and Penny is currently refining some parts under the truck to make it resistant to Mario related Items, learning from Penny's mistake from the harbour crash. Just then, Ryder's pup pad ring, so he goes out from under the truck to answer it.  
"Hi Katie, hows Rocky going?"  
"Not so well Ryder."  
"What happened? Did the wound get worse?"  
"It's his mental condition. The wounds are healing. He told me when you dropped him off that night about 3 days ago about your mission. As time goes on, he talked about disappearing off the face of the planet as Rocky said. You better get here soon. I believe he is suicidal and needs help."  
"No… Not Rocky too. Alright. I will get here as soon as possible."  
"Please hurry." Katie ended the call and got back into the Parlour.  
Thankfully, Rocky is too low on energy to move around due to his emotions, so she had no fear of him drowning in one of her bathtubs.  
"Penny, I have to go see Rocky."  
"I heard. Not him too. I should take all the blame for this. I am more older than you and all of the pups."  
"Age doesn't matter Penny. It never ever goes like this."  
"You're right. Hope your pup is ok."  
Ryder jumped on his new ATV to get to Katie's Parlour fast, leaving Penny alone to do the work.

* * *

He arrived about 2 minutes later since the distance wasn't far. He disembarked his ATV and got inside, only to see a very depressed Rocky.  
"Oh my god…" Ryder became paralyzed for a moment, seeing that pup feeling extremely down.  
The eco pup became surprised to see his owner coming in with his new outfit. He tried to cover his depression up. "Wow Ryder, you sure change your style for once. What's up?" It didn't work.  
"We need to talk Rocky, Katie told me what you said."  
The pup sighed. "So you've heard huh? Not the pup I was before the mission."  
"Rocky, I could never blame you for losing the Mushroom Kingdom's trust. We can get it back, but we need to work together to fix those broken pieces and getting our kart back as you said. Don't you ever say that you kill yourself for failing. Please."  
Ryder gave an unexpected hug to the unsuspecting Rocky, who returned the same, tearing up. Rocky felt a lot of regret after what he said. "I am so sorry to worry you. I will never think of that again. The last time I cried is when we called Marshall an annoyance for breaking that TV."  
"Moving on will be difficult, but only you, in the end, can do it."

* * *

Cross and Trucy, standing on the top floor of the lookout, were not expecting how hard each pup had worked on their own gears and building their own police pup packs in very quick pace. Both of them thought that the pups would work slower, because of not being human, but they definitely learnt well thanks to Ryder. They both contributed on monitoring their workout and letting them take over for the time being, but they all do stop after about 4 pm had passed every day and start again after an hour of breakfast, unless there is an emergency happening. Both Truce and Cross question on if it is just worth coming back just to rescue a kart and Humdinger from this new world they were in.  
"Truce, I know this is very risky, but seeing all of the PAW Patrol working together on spicing up their gear and stuff, they are all determined to complete the mission, but the question tells me, is it ever worth it in the end? I mean, Humdinger is no longer in our world."  
Trucy spoke to Cross back, looking at the pups working. "From what I know, they never give up. Ever. No job is too big. No pup is too small. Even if their lives are on the line."  
"I just hope that all is well at the end. If we decided to go for it, there is no turning back from what choice we made."

They both knew that once it is finally ready, all of the team will be put in a life and death situation when all hell breaks loose.


End file.
